1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to touch technology, especially to a touchscreen and an electronic device using the touchscreen.
2. Description of Related Art
As portable electronic devices become more widely used, a user-friendly, simplified and convenient operation of an input device is increasingly important. Touchscreen input devices can handily meet many of such demands.
A commonly used touchscreen is a resistive touchscreen or a capacitive touchscreen. However, due to the structure and materials of the touchscreen, contact coordinates calculated by the touchscreen are apt to be inaccurate. Accordingly, the stability of the touchscreen may be influenced. As a result, the quality of the portable electronic device employing the touchscreen may deteriorate, and the enjoyment of the portable electronic device may be diminished.
What is needed, therefore is a touchscreen and an electronic device using the touchscreen that can overcome the aforementioned problems.